1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vent assembly for a window cover or window well cover. More particularly, the vent assembly provides means for allowing air to enter through the covered window without need for removal of the cover.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, window well covers for covering the well within which a window below ground level is located to keep debris, animals, and rain out of the well, have been proposed. Further, a cover has been proposed for use in covering a vertically oriented window just above ground level (usually a basement window) from rain splash up, among other things, wherein the cover is engaged over the window opening.
Each type of cover is typically secured in place against removal or shifting through use of nails or screws, making any attempt at removal of the cover an arduous procedure which is typically only done when replacement is required.
Thus, to date, there has been no simple way to allow air passage through the cover.